The present invention relates generally to a system and method for defining parameters to selectively control the printing of messages and the placement of inserts into monthly merchant statements.
Credit companies provide credit to their clients and send monthly statements to their clients regarding the use of the credit. The clients are typically merchants that sell goods and services to consumers on credit. The statements generally inform the merchant on what the merchant was funded for during the processing period. The merchant uses the statement to reconcile specific transaction information regarding all of the transactions that occurred during the processing period. The specific transaction information includes the type of transaction, the amount credited, the credit card used, the date and time, etc.
The monthly statement is the primary communication vehicle between the bank and the merchant. It is desirable to be able to send targeted messages and inserts to the merchants using the monthly statements. In order to enhance the statement as a communication vehicle, there is a need to be able to print selected messages to the statements for selected merchants. Further, there is a need to be able to add selected inserts to the statements for selected merchants.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for defining parameters to selectively control the printing of messages and the placement of inserts into monthly mailed statements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method for providing messages and inserts to monthly statements mailed to merchants in which the messages and inserts are selected based on defined attributes of the merchants.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for providing messages and inserts to monthly statements of targeted merchants.
In carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a system for selectively printing messages and adding inserts to merchant statements. The system includes a computer for defining a plurality of messages and a plurality of inserts. The computer is operable to select merchant parameters for each message and insert. The computer is further operable to identify merchants that have the selected merchant parameters for each message and insert. The computer associates each message and insert with merchant statements of the merchants having the selected merchant parameters.
Further, in carrying out the above objects and other objects, the present invention provides a method for selectively printing messages and adding inserts to merchant statements. The method includes defining a plurality of messages and a plurality of inserts. Merchant parameters are then selected for each message and insert. Merchants that have the selected merchant parameters are then identified for each message and insert. Each message and insert is then associated with merchant statements of the merchants having the selected merchant parameters.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.